What Happened Next
by kiviloves
Summary: what happens when Nina and Fabian go missing? Who kidnapped them? What happens next? SO MUCH DRAMA! Couples are Fabina, Mickara, Peddie, and possibly some future Amfie I DONT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!  first fanfic
1. Gone

**So this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice. This was written by me and myt two friends. so umm enjoy...i hope**

It was just another day in Anubis house and Nina and Fabian were enjoying each other's company in the living room studying. It was one of those rare occasions when Amber wasn't following them around and Jerome and Alfie weren't running around the house making havoc. They were sitting in the living room, listening to Fabian's Ipod. Suddenly, the song that they had their first kiss to came on. Fabian smiled at Nina and started leaning in, but they were interrupted by Mara and Mick walking into the house arguing….again. Nina and Fabian quickly backed away from and each other and decided to walk upstairs so they wouldn't get caught in Mara and Mick's argument. They were almost at the top of the stairs when Mara caught them.

"Nina! Fabian! We need your help," Mara started. She explained that Mick was mad that Jerome has feelings for her and he doesn't believe her.

"Look guy, we'd love to help, but this is something that you guys have to figure out yourselves," Nina said in an effort to get out of the argument. Nina and Fabian make a quick exit to Nina's room in hope for some more alone time. They walk into the room only to find Amber sitting on her bed making another scrapbook.

"Hey guys! I've been looking for you. I need your opinion on what I should wear to the mall tomorrow. I can't decide between this really cute pink dress and the really cute top with a matching skirt," Amber said. She rambled on and on about the two outfits as Nina and Fabian pretended to listen.

"Amber, not to be rude or anything but we don't really care about what you wear when you go shopping," Nina started. "But you look good in anything," Nina said trying not to hurt her feelings.

"If you guys wanted to have some alone time together, you could've just asked," Amber said in a hurt voice. With that, she got up and left the room. Fabian decided to take Nina out for a walk so that they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone else.

"I am so sick of everyone asking us for help. I mean I love everyone in the house but this is getting out of hand. We never have time to be together and if we are together someone always interrupts us, I feel bad about making Amber upset though. She's like my best friend and I love her, but she can get a little crazy," Nina said to Fabian as they walked around campus. Fabian had his arm around her waist and she was resting her head on his shoulder. They fit perfectly with each other.

"Hey, don't feel bad. You're right about us needing more time to be together. I miss just having time to spend with you and only you," Fabian said sweetly. He kissed her tenderly, and the kiss slowly became more passionate. Their lips moved in synch. Nina felt Fabian's tongue swipe the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. She gladly let him in and Fabian deepened the kiss more. After a few moments they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you, Nina."

"I love you, too." Fabian grabbed Nina's had and they started making their way back to the House.  
>_<p>

Eddie sat in his room thinking about his Yacker. He loved teasing her and making her insane. He smile made him melt and her punk rock style made him love her even more. He was falling for Yacker. He sat deep in thought but was soon interrupted by Alfie walking into the room.

"Hey Eddie! Did I interrupt something," Alfie asked curiously.

"Uh…no. I was just thinking," Eddie responded quickly.

"Were you thinking about Patricia?"

"NO!" Eddied responded as he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Okay then…anyway I wanted to ask you advice on how I should ask out Amber. I would ask Jerome, but he's to busy chasing after Mara."

"You're gonna ask out Amber? Well good luck, bud, but I don't think she's gonna say yes after you tried to dump her. You're not exactly in her league."

"I may not be in her league, but at least I don't like Patricia. Whatever, I'll just ask Fabian what to do. He is one of Amber's best friends."

"Alfie. I DO NOT LIKE PATRICIA. She talks WAY too much."

"Whatever, dude."

_What was I saying? I love Patricia_ Eddie thought to himself.

Nina and Fabian were almost at the house when Nina got a weird feeling that they were being followed. Fabian noticed that she had tensed and was not acting like her usual self.

"You okay, love," Fabian asked with concern.

"I just the feeling that someone's following us and something bad is about to happen."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you when I'm around," Fabian said reassuringly, sealing his promise with a kiss. They started walking again, and Fabian looked around to ensure that no one was following them. They were almost at the house garden when they heard footsteps approaching them. They increased their speed in hope of getting to the house but the footsteps matched their pace.

Alfie went looking for Fabian, but he was nowhere to be found. He found Amber sitting on the couch reading the latest edition of Tiger Beat magazine, admiring a picture of One Direction (**AN they r like my fav band ever ;)**).

"Hey Ams!"

"Alfie! You interrupted my day dream of One Direction. Harry Styles was singing to me and he was about to kiss me!"

"Sorry! Anyways, you haven't seen Fabian have you?"

"No, the last time I say him he was kicking me out of my own room to be with Nina."

Just then they heard a loud scream coming from outside. Amber recognized the scream as Nina's. Everyone rushed out of the house to find them. After 20 minutes of searching, Patricia found Nina's bag and Fabian's guitar pic necklace by the garden. Everyone was soon surrounding the found items, calling the police, and franticly trying to get hold of Nina and Fabian. Patricia finally got hold of the police. She told them that two people had gone missing after they heard a loud scream. As Patricia talked she tried to hold back the tears as best she could, but it became too much. Eddie put his arm around her to comfort her and took the phone. Patricia cried into his shoulder for a couple of moments until she realized that Eddie was the one holding her. She quickly ran away from him and locked herself in her room. Patricia sat in her rom thinking about Eddie. _Eddie was the one comforting me? I like him but he doesn't like me. What if he does?_ Patricia thought to herself.

Eddie stood outside the house watching Patricia run inside. He wished he could tell her how he felt, but he soon remembered why he had comforted her in the first place. All the girls were in tears just thinking about the fact that Fabian and Nina were missing.

Nina screamed as someone grabbed Fabian and put a gag over his mouth causing him to faint. Nina tried to protect Fabian from any further harm by grabbing on to him. The mystery person pried her hand off of him causing his necklace to fall off. Nina felt a gag go over her mouth and the world began to fade away. She woke up with a bag over her head and tied to a chair. She heard someone struggling next to her.

"Fabian, is that you," Nina asked.

"Nina! Are you alright?" Nina loved the fact that Fabian always put her first but that was the last thing on her mind.

"Struggling will only make things worse for you two," a hauntingly familiar voice said. The voice belonged to none other then Victor.


	2. In the woods

**So im like really sick right now so why not update DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**(Nina and Fabian)**

They heard footsteps approaching them and they were blinded by the bright light that shined down onto them as the bags were removed. They looked around and saw many hooded figures surrounding them.

**(Everyone else)**

All the kids sat in the living room, trying to figure out a way to distract themselves.

"Trudy, where's Victor," Amber asked suspiciously.

"Well, dearie, he left for a trip last night. Mr. Sweet gave him a week off to relax," Trudy replied.

"Oh, okay," Amber responded as she gathered the remaining Sibuna members for an emergency meeting.

Patricia eventually came out of her room to join the others. She seated herself as far away from Eddie as possible. Amber grabbed her and explained that Victor wasn't at the house.

"What if he was the one who took Nina and Fabian," Amber said with worry in her tone. Amber attempted to come up with plans to rescue them, but none were successful. Patricia tried to stay concentrated, but her eyes kept on wandering back to Eddie. After listening to Amber, Patricia seated herself on the couch and tried to distract herself by listening to music. Eddie approached her and asked to speak with her in private. Eddie led Patricia to his room in an awkward silence.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay after what happened earlier," Eddie said sweetly.

_Dang he's cute_ Patricia thought to herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little frazzled after what happened." Patricia had the sudden urge to kiss him, but his beat her to it. Patricia soon forgot about Nina and Fabian as she felt Eddie's tongue swipe the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. As the kiss deepened, all her thoughts began to disappear.

_I can't believe I'm kissing Patricia_ Eddie thought. Patricia was now his and she finally knew how he felt about her. After a few moments, they pulled away, both slightly pink. All too soon, they remembered what happened to Nina and Fabian. They emerged from the room hand-in hand.

After several more attempts to come up with a plan, Amber finally gave up. Alfie tried to make her feel better, but Amber was too upset to cheer up. Everyone sat in the living room and tried to think of something that would distract them. They popped in a movie, but no one was paying any attention to the TV. The clock struck 10, and the teens decided to sleep in the living room together in fear that someone would go missing in the night. Tonight was going to be a LONG night.

**(Nina and Fabian)**

"Let us go, Victor! Our friends will find us," Fabian yelled.

"You two know too much. I can't risk anyone else finding out about the society," Victor said.

"What are you going to do to us," Nina asked with fear in her voice and tears in her eyes. Fabian wished he could tell her everything was going to be okay, but with Victor involved nothing could be guaranteed.

"That's for you to find out later," Victor said with an evil grin. The bags were placed over their heads and the sound of footsteps began to fade. Nina was able to get her hands free and was soon helping Fabian out of his chair. As soon as Fabian was free, he embraced Nina with no intention of letting go. Nina began crying into his shoulder.

"What d-do you th-th-think Victor is going to do to us, Fabian," Nina asked as the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"I won't let him do anything to you. I hope you know that I'll never leave you or let anything happen to you. I love you Nina, and I promise that everything is going to be alright," Fabian said. He kissed the top of her head as he continued to hold her.

"I love you too, Fabian." After a few minutes, Nina stopped crying, but Fabian never released her from his embrace. Nina grabbed Fabian's hand and they walked around the small room looking for any possible escape. The room had concrete floors and the walls were made of rusty metal.

"Fabian, look! There's a door over there!" Nina walked to the door and found the lock. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and started picking the lock. Fabian stood next to her in anticipation for the sound of the lock's click. After what seemed like forever, they heard a small click. Fabian quickly grabbed Nina's hand and rushed out the door. They flat out sprinted as far away from the small shack as possible. The found themselves in the middle of the forest. The sun was beginning to set, and the temperature began dropping.

"How long do you think we've been gone," Nina asked.

"A couple hours at least. For now I guess we'll have to stay here." Fabian began to gather wood and tried to start a fire. Nina began to build them a shelter using the large branches of the trees. In minutes they had a shelter and a burning fire.

"How did you do that," Nina asked in awe.

"I go camping a lot over the summer," Fabian said smiling.

They sat by the fire, holding each other for extra warmth, waiting for sleep to come.

**(Nina's dream)**

She was in the woods by the fire, but Fabian was nowhere to be seen. Sarah appeared and led her through the forest until they hit a main road. Across the street there was a parking lot full of yellow taxis **(A/N I know it's totally unrealistic but it's fanfiction)**

**Will Fabian and Nina ever make it back to the house? Don't forget to review! **


	3. Back at the House

**so im still sick and miserable so im gonna update. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS **

**(Nina and Fabian)**

Nina woke up with a start causing Fabian to wake up as well. She told him about her dream and how Sarah was in it. They were soon walking the same path that Nina had taken in her dream. After about an hour of walking they found the road in Nina's dream. Across the street they saw the parking lot of taxis. They got a taxi and made the 10 minute drive to Anubis house. Fabian paid the driver and walked into the house with Nina. The clock read 6 AM. Nina took a quick shower and met Fabian downstairs.

"Are you okay after what happened yesterday," Fabian asked.

"I'm fine but only because you were there to keep me safe. I love you," Nina responded with a smile.

"I love you, too," Fabian replied with a grin. They started to lean in but were interrupted by Amber's scream. The blonde ran up to them and trapped them in a bone crushing hug. Everyone emerged from their spots in the living room and went to see why Amber screamed. They didn't expect to see Fabian and Nina in the arms of Amber

**(Victor)**

Victor went to check on his latest captives. His watch read 8 AM. As he approached the shack he noticed the door was open. He ran to the door and looked inside.

"NO!" Victor called the house to see if by some miracle they had made it back.

"Trudy, are all the kids at the house," Victor asked desperately.

"Yes, Victor, they're all here, though Nina and Fabian mysteriously disappeared yesterday. Thankfully they appeared at the house this morning."

"Well, I'm coming back sooner than expected. It sounds like the house needs me."

_Nina and Fabian are going to pay! _Victor thought to himself.

**(Back at the house)**

Although Nina and Fabian were back they couldn't relax knowing that Victor would be coming any day now. The others wouldn't let them out of their sight. After three days of staying indoors they decided that it would be safe to go out as long as they stayed in a group. They decided to go into town and watch a movie. As they walked the streets trying to find a place to eat dinner, Fabian kept his arm protectively around Nina. They finally settled on a small restaurant to eat, and Fabian still hadn't released Nina. As they were eating, a man in a long coat and hat that covered his face walked into the restaurant. He looked odd considering it was the middle of spring. Nina tensed and looked at Fabian with fear in her eyes. The man sat alone at with his back turned to the group two tables away.

"Nina, are you okay," Fabian asked with concern.

"I just got a really weird feeling when that guy walked in. It feels like he's watching us." The group hastily paid and made a quick exit out of the restaurant. They got into some taxis and got to the house as fast as they could. By the time they got back to the house, Nina was crying into Fabian's shoulder.

"Nina Martin, listen to me. When I said I would never let anything happen to you I meant it," Fabian said in a comforting tone. Fabian's little speech was followed by a synchronized "aww" from all the girls. They spent the rest of the night watching movies and playing games of Truth or Dare. Not once did Fabian let go of Nina.

**(Mystery person's POV)**

_There's the Chosen One!_ I sat two tables away from them. I pulled out a mirror so I could watch them. The Chosen One was whispering something to the boy next to her. They got up and left quickly. I followed them out of the restaurant all the way to Anubis house. I remained hidden in the shadows. I left to find a place to stay so I could watch the Chosen One closely. I found a hotel 5 minutes away from Anubis house. I gave the lady at the counter my I.D. The room is under the name Rufus Zeno.

**(Back at the house)**

All the teens woke up to the smell of Trudy's cooking. Nina woke up in the strong arms of Fabian. She noticed that he slept with a small smile on his face. Nina sat up gently, trying hard not to wake Fabian. She felt his grip tighten around her waist. She looked around to see if anyone else was awake. She noticed that Mick and Mara had left the living room and Amber was gone. Jerome and Alfie slept spread across the two couches and Patricia was sleeping on Eddie's lap with her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck. Fabian soon woke up and pecked Nina on the cheek.

"Good morning, love," Fabian said with a smile.

"Good morning to you to," Nina replied giggling. She loved it when he called her love. "I'm going upstairs to get ready. I'll be down in a few." Nina pecked him on the lips and made her way upstairs. By the time she was ready everyone was already at the table eating. Nina sat next to Fabian and he instinctively put his arm around her. The group ate, talking about their plans for Spring Break which was a week away. Nina was planning on staying with Fabian since she couldn't go back to America, Jerome and Alfie were going to go to a prank convention in London, Amber was planning on going on a shopping spree in Milan, Mick was going to America to watch a tournament, Eddie and Patricia were planning a trip to the beach, and Mara was planning on staying at her aunt's house in Australia. The group made small talk, and Jerome started a food fight. As all this happened, not once did Nina stop thinking about the man at the restaurant. After the table was cleared, Nina called a Sibuna meeting. The five teens made their way to Nina's room and settled themselves in comfortable positions around the room.

"So what's up," Alfie asked curiously.

"You guys remember the guy at the restaurant? Well ever since I saw him I've had a weird feeling that he's been watching us. "Then again it could just be my imagination. I must still be in shock about what happened a couple days ago," Nina said trying to laugh it off. Everyone had looks of concern on their faces. What if Nina was right? Could someone really be watching them?

**What does Rufus want? Is Rufus back for revenge on Nina? So here's chapter 3. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Spring Holiday

**Hey! I'm still sick but the reviews and how many people who liked the story made me feel a little better I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a little on the shorter side but it's the best I could do with me being sick. Also, Rufus's POV is in first person but everyone else's is in third person. I know it's weird but it's easier on me for writing purposes. I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**

**(Rufus' POV)**

I watched the Chosen One all through the night. The Rutter boy never left her side. It was like she was glued to his side. She was with someone at all times. I need to get her alone. I watched her for 3 days and decided that I would execute my plan while she was on Spring Holiday.

**(Nina and Fabian mostly Nina)**

A week had passed, and Nina started relaxing. Spring Holiday had started and Fabina was enjoying their time at the Rutter residence. One day, the couple decided to go into town for the day. Fabian took Nina to his favorite restaurant where they ran into a familiar face. Joy was seated a couple tables away from them.

"Hi Fabes," Joy exclaimed as she made her way to their table. Nina had never had a problem with Joy, but the way that she called Fabian Fabes had the green monster of jealousy creeping up on Nina. Joy and Fabian began to chat and Nina made the excuse of having to use the restroom to keep herself from doing something she would regret to Joy. As she walked to the lady's room, she was snatched from behind and knocked unconscious…..again. She woke up in a dingy apartment (flat) with blacked windows and little light.

"At last, the Chosen One has awoken," a voice from the shadows said. Nina began to weep, wishing that Fabian was there to protect her.

**(Fabian)**

After chatting with Joy, he decided to look for Nina. She had been gone for 20 minutes and he had started to worry. Fabian asked people at the restaurant if they had seen her while showing them a picture of her. People either ignored him or looked at him like her was crazy.

"Fabian, calm down. Maybe she went back to your place," Joy said.

"I already called my parents. They said that they haven't seen her." Just then Fabian saw an odd sight. A man who was wearing the same coat and hat as the man they saw at the restaurant last week was pushing a cart with a box that was big enough to contain a person. The man loaded the box into the back of a van and began to drive off. Fabian ran to his car and followed the van all the way to an old apartment complex. Fabian saw the man load the box onto a cart and walk to an apartment door. The man entered quickly and closed the door. Fabian quickly ran to the door and listened for any noise. After 5 minutes of silence he heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"At last, the Chosen One has awoken," Fabian heard on the other side of the door. He then heard a cry that could have only come from Nina.

**(Nina)**

"Who are you," Nina asked with fear in her voice. She turned and looked into the eyes of Rufus Zeno. "Rufus! It can't be you. Let me go! What do you want with me?"

"I know that the Cup was never destroyed and that the elixir was a fake. I also know that you never threw the real elixir away. Now, if you tell me where the Cup and the elixir is I might let you live."

**(Fabian)**

Fabian heard Nina yell the name Rufus. _Rufus? Rufus Zeno? It can't be!_ Fabian thought to himself. After hearing Rufus threaten the love of his life, Fabian burst through the door and saw Rufus pointing a gun at him.

**So here's Chapter 4. I know it kinda short but whatever. What's gonna happened to Nina and Fabian? Could this be the end of them? Don't forget to review!**


	5. You're My Life

**Hey guys! So I got some good news…I'M NOT SICK ANYMORE! YAY! But the bad news is I won't be able to update as much:/ anyway…I hope u guys r enjoying the story and without further ado here's chapter 5! Btw this chapter is short but kinda sad but really sweet I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**

**(3****rd**** Person)**

Fabian stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the gun being pointed at him.

"Make one more move and she dies," Rufus yelled still pointing the gun at him. Fabian stood helpless as he listened to Rufus yell and threaten Nina.

"I'm not telling you anything," Nina screamed at Rufus.

"You stupid girl! You'll regret your decision soon enough," Rufus said as he pointed the gun at her. The gun went off, but Nina felt no pain. She opened her eyes and screamed at the sight before her. Fabian was on the ground with a bleeding wound on his leg. **(This was really hard for me to write b/c I love Fabian so much). **Nina lunged herself at Rufus and knocked him unconscious. She ran to Fabian and hoped he wouldn't leave her forever.

"Fabian, are you okay? You need to stay awake. Just stay with me, okay, babe. I'm going to call for help but whatever you do, stay awake," Nina said franticly as she wrapped his leg in a cloth. She found a phone and the ambulance soon arrived. The police arrested an unconscious Rufus, and Fabian was rushed to the hospital. The paramedics allowed Nina to ride with him to the hospital to keep him calm. They arrived at the hospital after a 10 minute ride, and Fabian was rushed into emergency surgery. Nina wept as she waited for the doctors to give the okay for her to see Fabian. She called at the Anubis residents, that is, everyone except Victor. Since Amber was back from Milan early, Alfie and Jerome were staying somewhere close the hospital, Trudy happened to be in town, and Patricia and Eddie were nearby, and Joy lived in the area, they all came to see Fabian. They were soon joined by Mr. and Mrs. Rutter. All the girls could barely hold back their tears. Everyone was so worried that Jerome and Alfie couldn't prank, Patricia actually cried, and Eddie couldn't eat. After 3 hours of agonizing waiting, a doctor asked for the family and friends of Fabian J. Rutter.

"Well, the good news is that he's fine. The bad news is that he'll be in a cast and using crutches for the next month or so. After the crutches he will have to go through intense physical therapy to regain all movement into his leg. We'll aslo have to keep him overnight so we can continue to treat him. You can now see him," the doctor said. The large group made their way to the room where Fabian was staying. They found him lying on bed in a plain, grey room. His face lit up when he saw the group of people walk in. Mrs. Rutter ran to her son and hugged him tightly. All of his guests greeted him and gave him hugs. Everyone surrounded Fabian, everyone except Nina. She stood by the door watching everyone. Amber noticed her and convinced everyone to leave the room so Fabian and Nina could talk privately. Nina walked in and stood next to Fabian. Before she could say anything, tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Nina, love, it's okay," Fabian said reassuringly.

"Fabian, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here. I think you're better off without me," Nina said as she cried. She was about to leave when Fabian started talking.

"Nina, this isn't your fault. If it wasn't for you I would have never been as happy as I am when I'm with you. I can survive a month on crutches but I could never survive a day without you. **(I literally 'aww-ed' when I wrote this)**. If you left me, I would die because you are my life," Fabian said as he motioned for her to sit on his lap. Nina obeyed, but tears continued to fall from her eyes. Fabian hugged her tightly and wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb. He kissed her softly and hoped that he would never lose her.

"Nina, you're my life. If you died, I would die," Fabian said as he hugged her.

Little did they know that someone was listening to their conversation and was capable of doing something horrible because of a little think called jealousy. Little did they know that Victor was coming back the moment Spring Holiday ended.

**Who's jealous? Is it Joy or is someone trying to steal Nina from Fabian? So here's Chapter 5. It's kinda sad but really sweet. I'm so proud of myself for writing this . Don't forget to Review!**


	6. After Spring Break

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever but im back and ready to write I decided that since I haven't updated I would make this chapter extra-long. so here's chapter 6 I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**(Mick)**

Mick was watching a tournament in America and enjoying his vacation, that is, before he checked his email. There was an email labeled URGENT.

**(The email)**

To: "Mick" and "Mara"

From: "Nina"

Subject: URGENT

Hey guys! How's your vacation? Well I don't wanna freak anyone out but Fabian is in the hospital right now. He's okay….sorda. He's gonna be in crutches for the next month or so…DON'T WORRY! I just thought might wanna know that he's in the hospital. Everyone else is here with us and we'll all be coming back to the house in a couple of days. Can't wait to see you! Hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation REMEMBER DON'T FREAK OUT! FABIAN IS FINE!

Love,

Neens

**(back to Mick)**

Mick tried to enjoy the rest of his vacation, but he couldn't with his best mate in the hospital. He noticed that Mara had also received the email which meant he wasn't the only one who wasn't with Fabian. He grabbed his laptop and Skyped her.

**Bold= Mick **_ Italics= Mara_

**Hey babe!**

_Hey Mick! Did you hear about Fabian?_

**Ya, I heard. I hope he's okay.**

_I'm sure he's fine. Nina said not to freak out but I just can't stay calm._

**Same! I can't concentrate on anything knowing that my best mate is in the hospital.**

_I've tried distracting myself with books, but nothing's working._

**Well how bout to distract us we talk about something else.**

_Sounds good._

**So how's your vacation, you know, before you got the email?**

_It's great staying with my aunt. She took me to the Natural History Museum in London. It was amazing! We went on this awesome tour and the tour guide even gave me a private tour to see things that were off limits to guests. He was really nice._

**You did tell him you had a boyfriend right? **

_Mick, are you jealous?_

**NO! I am not jealous. I just don't want anything to happen to you when I'm not around.**

_You are so adorable when you're jealous. So how was your vacation?_

**It was awesome! The tournament was great! Dad even got me a private lesson with the coach of D.C. United football team. It was amazing! I learned so much.**

_That's amazing, Mick. Sorry babe, but I got to go. I can't wait to see you! Only 2 more days until we get back from holiday!_

**Alright, bye Mara. I love you!**

_Love you, too!_

Mick closed his laptop smiling. All too soon, he remembered Fabian. He spent the next two days worried about his best mate. He was relieved when he saw him at the house surrounded by everyone

**(Mara)**

Mara was enjoying her vacation with her aunt. She and her aunt had so much in common. They were both obsessive bookworms and loved studying. Mara was happy and joyful before she received a distressing email from Nina.

**(The email)**

To: "Mick" and "Mara"

From: "Nina"

Subject: URGENT

Hey guys! How's your vacation? Well I don't wanna freak anyone out but Fabian is in the hospital right now. He's okay….sorda. He's gonna be in crutches for the next month or so…DON'T WORRY! I just thought might wanna know that he's in the hospital. Everyone else is here with us and we'll all be coming back to the house in a couple of days. Can't wait to see you! Hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation REMEMBER DON'T FREAK OUT! FABIAN IS FINE!

Love,

Neens

**(Mara)**

Mara read the email and started crying. She and Fabian became friends through Mick. Often times she would study with Fabian because he seemed like the only person who understood what she was talking about most of the time. She cried at the thought of him sitting in a hospital bed. She had known him for 3 years and they had a brother and sister relationship. She noticed that Mick had also received the email so she wasn't the only one who had just found out about it. She spent the rest of her day thinking about Fabian and hoping that he was okay. The next day, she received a Skype request from Mick. _At least Mick will distract me from what happened._

**(After the Skype chat)**

Mara felt better after talking to her boyfriend, but she was still upset about Fabian. She spent the next two days worrying about her fellow housemate. Her mood lightened when she saw Fabian sitting in the living room of the house.

**(Nina and Fabian)**

Nina decided to email Mick and Mara since they were the only ones who didn't know about Fabian. After sending the email, she went to hang out with Fabian. Everyone else left the hospital to go home and prepare their stuff to go back to school. Nina and Fabian spent the next two days playing board games, watching movie, and occasionally snogging. Fabian was released from the hospital and returned to school with Nina. Gradually, familiar faces began to arrive. Trudy was in the kitchen making her famous cakes and cookies, Alfie was devouring all the food, Jerome was trying to get Alfie to stop eating, Amber was reading an "important" article about Victoria Beckham, and Patricia was listening to Joy tell her about her vacation. Mick and Mara arrived soon after. The moment they spotted Fabian, a look of relief came over them. Mick ran over to hug his best mate, and Mara went to her room to read. Everyone was having a good time until Victor walked through the door.

"You kids better be in bed by 10 o'clock," Victor said as he started making his way to his office. The moment he left Nina started to quietly cry into Fabian' shoulder. Fabian whispered into her ear until she calmed down.

**(Joy)**

_Fabian should be with me not Nina. She's a stupid American_** (I have nothing against Americans b/c im an American)**___She doesn't deserve Fabian. He would be much better off if he was with me. Fabian deserves the best which is me. _Joy thought to herself. She watched as her crush crushed her by being with someone unworthy of him. _Pathetic. Who cries after seeing Victor? He may be creepy but he's not that bad. _

**(Nina and Fabian)**

"Nina, it's okay. He can't do anything to us as long as we stay together. Rufus can't get us either. He's locked away in some prison right now," Fabian whispered into Nina's ear. Nina stopped crying and pecked Fabian softly on the lips. The kiss would have continued if a flash hadn't gone off the moment their lips touched.

"AMBER!" the couple exclaimed as the backed away from each other, both red in the face.

"I can't help it if you guys are so cute together," Amber said defending herself.

Nina noticed that Joy was watching her and Fabian.

"Hey, Joy!" Nina said trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Hi, Nina. Fabes, can I talk to you privately please," Joy asked innocently. Unfortunately, Nina heard the jealousy in Joy's voice.

"Sure, Joy," Fabian said, oblivious to the plan that Joy had in her head.

**(Joy)**

Joy tried to hide her smile as she led Fabian to her room. It took a while with the crutches but eventually they made it to the room.

"So Fabes….how are you and Nina doing," Joy asked innocently.

"We're great. She's amazing. She's the best girl I've ever met." Joy tried to hide her hurt at what Fabian just said.

"Well I hope you didn't forget about me?"

"How could I ever forget about you? You're my oldest friend."

"Well with all the time you spend with Nina it sometimes seems like you've forgotten me." Before Fabian could comprehend what Joy had said, Joy's lips were on his. Just as their lips touched, they heard the door open. Fabian turned around and saw Nina with tears in her eyes. Nina ran away as fast as she could.

"Nina wait! It's not what it looks like," Fabian yelled after her. He turned and faced Joy.

"How could you do this to me? You know I love Nina," Fabian asked fiercely.

"You could do so much better than that low life American. Why have her when you could have me? You knew I always had feelings for you, but you chose that stupid American," Joy said in response.

"That stupid American happens to be the girl I love. I thought you were my friend," Fabian yelled back.

**(Victor)**

Victor watched Nina run out of the house. This was his perfect opportunity to get rid of Nina once and for all. Victor followed Nina into the woods and found her sitting in a clearing in the woods (the Sibuna meeting place). He waited a few moments before he made his move.

**(Nina)**

"There you are Chose One. I've waited a long time for this!" Nina screamed as she saw Victor approach her. "Your time here is done!"

Just then a bright light appeared and blinded Victor. Nina looked up and saw the face of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe.

"Nina, run! Get away from here! You don't have much time," Sarah said to Nina. Nina got up and ran back to the house as fast as she could. She ran to her room and started crying. _Could this day get any worse? _she thought to herself as she cried. She heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it," Nina asked trying not to sound like she had just been crying her eyes out.

"It's Fabian. Nina, please let me in. I need to explain what happened," Fabian said desperately.

"Fine, but you have 5 minutes to tell explain that kiss to me," Nina said. Fabian walked into the room and noticed that Nina's eyes were red from crying. The couple sat on Nina's bed so that Fabian wouldn't have to stand on his crutches. Fabian began to explain the kiss with Joy.

"Okay. Joy asked to talk with me and she told me that she felt like I had forgotten about her. Before I could say anything Joy kissed me. That's when you walked in. After you left, I yelled at Joy and told her that I didn't have feelings for her and that I loved you," Fabian explained as Nina listened. At the end of Fabian's explanation, Nina kissed Fabian passionately. Fabian responded to the kiss with as much passion. They kissed fiercely until they heard the door open to reveal a happy blonde with a camera.

"Yay everything is good again," Amber exclaimed as she took a picture of her favorite couple.

"AMBER," the couple yelled in unison.

"Sorry!" Amber left and scrolled through the pictures she had taken.

"I love you, Fabian."

"I love you, too," Fabian responded as he leaned in and kissed Nina softly.

"Fabian, I need to tell you what happened when I ran out of the house. Victor followed me into the woods, but Sarah saved me. She blinded Victor and I ran away."

"Victor went after you? Are you alright? If he did anything to you I swear I'll-"

"Fabian! I'm fine. It just scares me that Victor went after me. I guess I made myself an easy target by running away by myself."

"Nina, Victor won't hurt you as long as I'm with you," Fabian said as he began to kiss Nina once more.

**(Amber)**

As Amber walked down the stairs she bumped into Jerome.

"Sorry Jerome!"

"It's okay. Whatcha got there, Amber," Jerome asked curiously.

"Just some pics of Fabina," Amber responded casually.

"Can I see that?"

"Sure." Amber handed the camera to Jerome. Jerome looked at th pictures and the green monster of jealousy started boiling in him.

**MORE DRAMA! YAY! So here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review ;) **


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! These last few weeks have been CRAZY! All my teachers decided to assign me reports and projects all at the same time. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can and I am seriously sorry for not updating like at all. I know I left the story off at kind of a cliff hanger but I a sure you that the next chapter will be worth the wait. The next chapters contain some cute Fabina scenes, Peddie kisses, and some evil plans form Joy and Jerome. So I hope you guys will keep reading the story!

X Victoria

(author of the story just so you know ;) )


	8. Should I be suspicious?

**So here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that I couldn't have updated earlier. I had a huge exam this week and I was sponsoring a retreat all weekend and couldn't find time to update and I've been like super stressed. On top of all that all my teachers decided to assign progect and paper all To make it up to everyone I'm putting up a fairly long chapter with more drama! I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**(Jerome)**

"Thanks Amber. I'll….see ya later," Jerome said trying to cover up the emotions that were boiling inside of him. Jerome left and walked to his room. _Nina this girl get any more perfect? That cute American accent makes me go crazy. Her laugh and smile make me melt. She could do so much better than Fabian, _Jerome thought to himself. Alfie walked into the room and saw his best friend concentrating really hard on something.

"Jerome, are you okay," Alfie asked curiously.

"Alfie…. I think I'm in love," Jerome said in a dream like voice.

"Mate, everyone already knows you like Mara."

"I don't like Mara. Mick can keep her for all I care. I think I'm in love with Nina."

"Nina? As in the Nina that's madly in love with Fabian Nina?"

"What other Nina is there? It's not like Fabina was meant to last. You saw the way Nina ran out of the house. They barley trust each other. Another incident like that and Fabina will be done forever."

"Ya, but now they're all in love again. Wait! You're not going to try to break them up are you? I mean I get that you like Nina, but what about Fabian?"

"I'm going to break them up! What kind of a person do you think I am?" Jerome quickly changed the subject to distract Alfie.

**(The Next Day)**

Jerome waited for Joy to walk out of her history class.

"Joy, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"What do you want Jerome? If you want to pull a prank ask Alfie. I'm not really in the mood," Joy said harshly.

"Still upset about the whole Fabian thing?" Joy was about to say something, but Jerome cut her off. "Look, I like Nina just as much as you like Fabian. If we team up then Fabina doesn't stand a chance. You get Fabian and I get Nina. It's a win-win situation."

Joy thought for a moment. Of course she wanted Fabian for herself, but was it really worth ruining a relationship. Yes.

"Fine, I'll team up with you but only if you promise that no one ends up in a hospital bed. I don't want Fabian to be in crutches for another month."

"Deal, no physically hurting anyone but there may be a fair amount of crying."

"I'm okay with the tears as long as I get Fabian. Meet me after school so we can come up with a plan."

**(Nina and Fabian)**

Nina helped Fabian with all his stuff and barley left his side the entire day. They only had one class apart which, to them, was the longest class of the day.

"Nina, I'm sorry you have to help with all my stuff," Fabian said feeling guilty for making her do everything for him. Due to his crutches, he could not open his locker, carry his books, or pretty much do anything.

"Fabian, it's the least I could do. It's my fault you're in crutches anyway."

"Don't say that. None of this was your fault. This situation could be a lot worse."

"How could this be worse? You're in crutches for the next month and Rufus is back."

"You could have been killed by Rufus which would've killed me." Nina began to tear up but soon remembered that they were walking down a crowded hallway. Fabian noticed the tears in Nina's eyes and led her to an empty classroom nearby.

"Nina, love, are you okay?" Nina couldn't help but smile every time Fabian called her love.

"I'm fine. I just can't help but think about what life would be like if Rufus had killed you." Fabian looked deep into Nina's eyes before kissing her softly on the lips.

"Nina, don't you ever think of that. If it wasn't for you I would never be as happy as I am when I'm with you." With that the couple made their way to their next class. They spent the rest of the day together thinking about how lucky they were to have each other.

**(Patricia and Eddie)**

Eddie noticed that Patricia hadn't been herself ever since she found out what happened to Fabian. _Does she like him? Is she going to leave me?_ Eddie had to stop himself from thinking about stuff like that.

"You okay, Yacker?" Eddie asked noticing that Patricia had zoned out again. Lately she had been doing that a lot.

"What? O yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be okay," Patricia said snapping out of it. The couple walked down the hall hand-in-hand.

"Well, you've been zoning out a lot, not insulting me as much as usual, and you don't yack as much…..This doesn't have to do with Fabian, does it?"

"Omygosh! You're jealous!" Patricia said laughing.

"I am NOT jealous! How could I be jealous of nerdy Rutter? You are going insane."

"Ya know you're actually kinda hot when you're jealous," Patricia said smiling. The couple walked back to the house talking about stuff that didn't really matter. They went home and decided to listen to some music in Eddie's room.

"Are you actually jealous of Fabian," Patricia said as a smile crept on to her lips.

"I thought we dropped the subject back at the school."

"Come on! Just tell me if you're jealous or not."

"Fine, I surrender," Eddie said as he threw his hands into the air. "I guess I'm just a little jealous that you spend more time with him than you do with me."

Patricia walked to her boyfriend and put her arms around his neck.

"Eddie, it's going to take a lot more than 'geek-chic' Fabian to stop me from loving you." Eddie closed the space between them. Soon enough, the couple was making out (snogging) in the middle of Eddie's room. Eddie smiled against Patricia's lips.

"I love you, Yacker," Eddie said between kisses.

"I love you, Kreuger," Patricia said as she continued kiss her boyfriend.

**(Joy and Jerome)**

Jerome sat in his room and started to come up with a plan. He soon heard a knock.

"Come in!" Jerome walked into the room with a devious smile.

"So do you have a plan," Joy asked excitedly

"I think I have something that might work.

**(Later)**

Nina and Fabian were sitting in the dining room with everyone else as dinner. Out of nowhere, Jerome started a food fight. Within seconds, the entire bowl of spaghetti was on Nina.

"Jerome!" Nina exclaimed.

"Here Nina, let me help you get cleaned up," Joy said innocently. If Nina wasn't covered in spaghetti she might have noticed Joy's smirk as she walked to the bathroom.

"Joy, this isn't just about helping me, is it," Nina asked suspiciously.

"Not, it's not. I wanted to talk to you about Fabian."

"If you still think that Fabian would go out with you after what you did-"

"I wanted to apologize," Joy cut in. "I know what I did was mean, and I want you to trust me. I really want to try to be friends." Nina thought for a moment. Could she learn to trust Joy?

**(Meanwhile)**

Fabian sat on the couch and waited for Nina and Joy to come down. I hope they're not fighting he thought to himself.

"How's the leg, buddy," an almost too happy Jerome said.

"It's…okay," Fabian responded cautiously. A happy Jerome can only mean trouble.

"How bout we hangout some time? I've noticed that I've known you forever but we've never really hung out before."

"Sure, Jerome I guess we could hang out."

"Great! How's tomorrow for lunch? We could go around town for a bit."

"I guess that okay," Fabian said nervously.

**(Nina and Joy)**

"Okay, I guess we can try to be friends," Nina said, "but if this is just some plan to get close to my boyfriend you forget about us ever being friends.

"Nina, I already told you that I want you to trust me. So how bout we start this friendship by going into town tomorrow for shopping and lunch? I know this great place we could eat."

"Sounds good. I think we should probably get this spaghetti off of my clothes before they permanently stain my sweater.

**What is Joy and Jerome planning? What happened to Victor? Will Fabina last? Once again I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I just finished the next chapter so it's gonna be up soon. **


End file.
